Lucy de A à Z
by Griseldis
Summary: Il y a ce qu'on veut être, ce qu'on croit être et ce que l'on est. Il y a ce que les autres veulent voir de nous, ce qu'ils croient vouloir voir et ce qu'ils voient. Lucy en vingt-six lettres, du point de vue de vingt-six personnages différents, en drabble de cent mots à grignoter partout ! Aujourd'hui Natsu et la lettre Z... et c'est fini !
1. A (Erza)

_Voici une série de vingt-six drabbles (de cent mots tout rond chacun) sur l'héroïne de Fairy Tail. Amis et ennemis prennent la parole pour nous parler de Lucy._

_Disclaimer : Sidérant, Fairy Tail, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais aucun sous avec ce petit recueil._

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**A** comme **A**lliée (Erza)

.

Au début, je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Elle était plutôt sympathique, mais si peu puissante… Je me disais que Natsu s'était attachée à elle parce qu'elle ressemblait à Lisana et je n'allais pas chercher plus loin.

J'étais idiote.

Elle est une des nôtres, elle l'a prouvé plus de cent fois. Certes, sa puissance n'est pas extraordinaire mais sa force ne vient pas de là. Sa force vient de son courage et de sa persévérance, de son sourire et de sa gentillesse. Sa force vient du meilleur d'elle-même.

Aujourd'hui, Lucy, je suis fière de me battre à tes côtés.

.

* * *

_Le prochain, Flare Corona et la lettre B ! Review ?_


	2. B (Flare Corona)

_Merci à **Lanfear** pour sa review (j'en ai profité pour changer le résumé :)) J'espère que ce drabble te plaira !_

_Léger spoiler pour les derniers chapitres mais rien de bien traumatisant._

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**B** comme **B**londe (Flare Corona)

.

Blonde.

Comme l'or.

Comme le soleil.

Comme les étoiles.

Comme la flamme.

Blonde. Presque trop blonde. Ça éblouit. Ça fait mal.

Ça me rappelle mon village, et ce genre de souvenir ça éblouit et ça fait mal.

J'aurai aimé teindre tout ce blond de sang. J'aimerai être son amie.

J'ai aimé lui demander pardon.

Elle m'a souri, et elle était si blonde, que ça m'a éblouit, et ça m'a fait mal.

Je ne déteste pas avoir mal.

Avoir mal, c'est déjà quelque chose.

L'avoir elle ce serait mieux. Elle est blonde.

Comme le soleil.

Comme la flamme.

Comme le monde.

.

* * *

_Je voulais retranscrire son obsession si saine et ses élucubrations tout aussi claires. Demain, Grey arrive avec la lettre C. Review ?_


	3. C (Grey)

_Merci à **Lou Celestial** (grande et bienfaisante créatrice de la SPPS *sifflote*) pour sa review. J'espère que ce drabble te plaira !_

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**C **comme** C**hieuse (Grey)

.

Une chieuse.

Elle est arrivée ici, les yeux plein d'étoiles, scotché au bras de cet empaffé à poils roses, et avant peu je me retrouvais à faire le mariole entre elle, Erza, le suscité guignol et son chat turquoise. La rigolade.

Et ce qu'elle peut hurler quand on entre dans son si précieux appartement ! Mais finalement, elle ne nous chasse jamais vraiment. Il y a même un fauteuil, elle l'appelle le fauteuil de Grey. Ça fait drôle, mais c'est pas désagréable. Elle hurle souvent, et elle pleure aussi.

Une chieuse, mais notre chieuse à nous. Je n'en voudrais pas d'autre.

.

* * *

_Le ou plutôt la suivante sera Yukino avec la lettre D ! Review ?_


	4. D (Yukino)

_Merci à **Jyanadavega **et à** Awaix** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira !_

_Spoiler sur l'arc des Grands Jeux Magiques._

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**D **comme **D**estin (Yukino)

.

Je suis allée vers elle, car je voulais mourir.

Il ne me restait rien après l'amertume de la défaite et mon départ humiliant de Sabertooth.

Rien, sinon mes chères clefs.

Alors j'avais pensé à elle.

J'avais senti sa force et son amour pour ses esprits.

Ça semblait juste, parce que si un mage stellaire avait un jour mérité de réunir les douze clefs, c'était elle.

Et peu importe qu'elle me les ait rendues, je sais qu'elles finiront par lui revenir. Son destin sera brillant et éternel, comme les étoiles.

Je ne suis pas jalouse. Elle est juste meilleure que moi.

.

* * *

_Je ne suis pas tellement satisfaite de ce drabble (dur de se tenir au compte des cent mots) et il est possible que je le développe un jour dans une histoire parallèle. La réaction de Yukino m'a vraiment impressionnée, quand Lucy lui rend ses clefs, on dirait qu'elle lui rend la vie. Bref, on continue demain avec un autre membre de Sabetooth, Rogue, et la lettre E. Review ?_


	5. E (Rogue)

_Merci à **Lanfear** pour sa review. J'espère que ce drabble là te plaira, même si Yukino y est encore mentionnée ! C'est la dernière fois, promis ;)_

_Spoiler sur l'arc des Grands Jeux Magiques._

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**E** comme** E**rreur (Rogue)

.

Ils disent que nous avons fait une erreur, et je sens la colère froide, parfaitement justifiée, qui les habite.

Pourtant, je ne me soucie pas vraiment de la colère de Fairy Tail. Avec Rufus, Minerva ou Orga, avec Sting et moi… Qu'avons-nous à craindre de Fairy Tail ?

Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser, en voyant le corps sanglant de cette fille, qu'effectivement nous avons fait une erreur.

Comme avec Yukino, cela ne fait que montrer la lente et inexorable décrépitude de Sabertooth. Oui, nous avons fait une erreur. Nous avons oublié que nous étions des êtres humains.

.

* * *

_Comme quoi, on peut se planter et avoir raison à la fois. Ne pas craindre Fairy Tail... Demain, Gajil et la lettre F. Review ?_


	6. F (Gajil)

_Merci à **Awaix **pour sa review. J'espère que ce drabble là te plaira aussi !_

_Spoiler arc de Fantasia._

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**F **comme** F**aible (Gajil)

.

Une faiblarde, plutôt inutile et parfaite représentante donc de cette guilde de gros nullos qu'était Fairy Tail.

Putain de saleté d'ironie.

José la voulait pour pouvoir extorquer de l'argent à son père et hisser Phantom Lord jusqu'aux étoiles. L'idée me plaisait bien, surtout que je comptais le dégager et prendre sa place.

Faites des plans, tiens…

Elle était si misérablement faible, et si facile à frapper. Je trouvais ça drôle.

Aujourd'hui, je suis un des leurs, un de ses camarades. Parfois, je n'ose pas croiser son regard tellement je me sens merdeux.

Finalement, j'avais rien compris. Le faible c'était moi.

.

* * *

_Erf, ça ressemble un peu à celui d'Erza et j'ai pas réussi à caser Levy, mais je l'aime bien quand même. Pas de drabble demain mais je reviens lundi avec Makarov et la lettre G. Review ?_


	7. G (Makarov)

_Merci (et même double merci, voire triple ;)) à **Lanfear **pour sa review. Même si Makarov est un personnage moins classe que Gajil, j'espère que ce drabble te plaira ! Quant la référence à Bunny Girl, dur de le caser en si peu de mots. _

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**G **comme **G**osse (Makarov)

.

Lucy… Gentille, et pourvue au niveau de la poitrine de deux arguments de choc ! J'ai beau savoir que c'est plus que chasse-gardée et que j'y mettrais jamais les mains, c'est agréable à la vue.

De toutes manières, c'est triste à admettre, mais à mon âge, à part regarder et imaginer…

Gentille fille donc. Elle ne l'a jamais su mais elle a pris la place de Lisana et elle a ramené beaucoup de sourires sur le visage de mes gosses (oui, ils sont plus grands que moi, mais ça reste mes petits) D'ailleurs, maintenant elle aussi, c'est une de mes gosses.

.

* * *

_J'avoue que G, ça allait aussi pour gros nichons, mais bon, je voulais que ça reste tout public... Demain, Lisana et la lettre H ! (comme hé oh, regardez la p'tite review qui n'attend plus que vous pour poser ses ailes !)_


	8. H (Lisana)

_Merci à **Yami **(hum, je trouve que la petite souris se fait bien avoir quand même c'est pas rentable de l'argent contre des dents de lait, moi j'dis ! En tout cas, la comparaison est tout de même flatteuse ;)), à** StingLu** (tous les chapitres font exactement cent mots, du moins selon le compteur Word. Par contre, pas de Sting. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de fannes de ce couple mais cent mots, c'est juste trop court pour développer une histoire entre eux.), à **Lanfear** (Ah j'ai pas dit chasse-gardée pour qui, cela dit si tu aimes le Nalu, ce drabble devrait te plaire) et **RedChi-San **pour leurs reviews. J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira._

_Spoiler sur la fin de l'arc Edolas._

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**H** comme **H**aine (Lisana)

.

Lucy à Edoras était mon amie, mais elle, je la déteste de toute mon âme.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'elle a fait. Natsu et moi, je sais que ça n'aurait pas été pour la vie, avec le mariage et le pour toujours, mon amour. Parce que ce n'est pas le genre de Natsu, et pas le mien non plus. Il fallait bien un point final à nos amours de gosses, mais ce n'était pas à elle de l'écrire.

Elle rit aux éclats, appuyée sur Natsu. Il la regarde. Il ne me regarde pas. Je la hais.

.

* * *

_Ce drabble est un de mes préférés à ce jour. La virulence des sentiments peut surprendre, mais je ne peux pas croire que Lisana ait acceptée sans broncher la place de Lucy dans la vie de Natsu, surtout une Lucy si différente de celle d'Edoras. Bref, à demain pour la lettre I, justement par Lucy Ashley. En attendant, review ?_


	9. I (Lucy Ashley)

_Merci à **yami** (mais moi aussi j'aime Lisana, sans doute plus que Lucy ! C'était juste pour changer, tout en restant un sentiment crédible. Je pense que dans l'absolu, à part une légère jalousie, Lisana aime bien Lucy et inversement !), **Lanfear** (c'est sur que ça change de "Hot" mais bon y'avait du NaLu !) et **RedChi**-san pour leurs reviews. J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira._

_Spoiler sur l'arc Edolas._

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**I** comme **I**nverse (Lucy Ashley)

.

Drôle de fille.

J'ai beau savoir qu'elle est moi et que je suis elle, c'est juste trop difficile à croire quand je la regarde, si sage et si maniérée.

Elle pue la gamine de riche à cent bornes, et ça se voit qu'elle a été élevée dans du coton.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle y croit encore, aux rêves et aux chimères. C'est décidément tout mon contraire.

Elle espère, elle a la foi. Elle croit dans un futur meilleur.

Et c'est peut-être parce que je suis elle et qu'elle est moi, mais tout à coup, j'ai envie d'y croire aussi.

.

* * *

_Parce que deux Lucy, ça vaut bien une review non ? En tout cas, demain Hibiki et la lettre... J ! (Et en plus je vous vais réviser votre alphabet, c't'e chance !)_


	10. J (Hibiki)

_Merci à **yami **(pourquoi ne pas t'inscrire ? Il te suffit d'une adresse mail, qui ne sera révélée nulle part, et hop, tu n'as plus à réécrire yami et tu peux même garder tes histoires favorites ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour cette pluie de reviews !),** StingLu **(Tu aimes les vilains garçons, toi !)__,** RedChi-san **et** Guest** (J'avoue que j'ai principalement retenu d'Edoras : "Mon dieu, deux Erza, c'est magnifique !" et "Je savais que les chats contrôlaient le monde !" J'espère que tu aimeras plus celui-ci) pour leurs reviews. J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira !_

* * *

_Au passage, félicitations, vous avez tou(te)s deviné le mot du jour ! Vous avez donc le droit d'emporter votre personnage favori dans votre chambre et de le garder pendant deux heures à condition de le rendre pas trop baveux ni mâchouillé, et bien sûr sans dégâts physiques ou psychiques irréversibles ! Ils ont encore des aventures à nous faire vivre ! Plus prosaïquement, celle qui en devine le plus aura le droit à une ficlet sur le personnage ou le couple de son choix. Ça vous dit ? _

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**J **comme **J**olie (Hibiki)

.

Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps. Depuis Karen, précisément, que j'aimais comme un fou et qui savait à peine que j'existais.

Lucy n'est pas comme ça. Elle n'a pas la beauté de Karen, mais elle n'a pas sa froideur. Là où Karen avait la splendeur glacée d'une statue de marbre, Lucy n'est ni plus, ni moins !, qu'une adorable jeune fille, généreuse et pleine de courage.

Je l'aime.

Et si contrairement à Karen, elle sait que j'existe, la situation est si semblable que je pourrais en rire.

Vis ta vie, jolie Lucy, et si un jour tu veux te poser…

.

* * *

_J'ai vraiment juste hallucinée en relisant le combat contre Angel. Pour moi il l'aime, c'est évident ! Bref, à demain pour Wendy et une lettre vraiment vraiment casse-pied, la lettre K (non pas comme caca) En attendant, review ?_


	11. K (Wendy)

_Merci à **yami **(Non, mais très joli ! Si j'en avais eu l'idée, j'aurais sûrement choisi ce mot là !), à **StingLu** (je ne suis pas particulièrement fanne du Hibiki/Lucy non plus, c'est juste qu'à mon sens, il est tombé amoureux d'elle. Cela dit, vu qu'il était amoureux de Karen, est-ce très flatteur pour Lucy ? Quant à écrire sur FT, j'ai déjà deux autres fics publiées, et je ne pense pas m'arrêter de sitôt ;)) et à **Lanfear** (en même temps c'était dur voire impossible !) pour leurs reviews. J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira !_

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**K **comme **K**hôl

.

Un trait noir, qui souligne l'œil. Il fait le regard plus langoureux, plus tendre. Plus femme.

C'est Lucy qui lui apprend à se maquiller, un jour où elle ose enfin lui demander.

Lucy ne rit pas, bien au contraire, elle semble comprendre, et patiemment lui explique, le fard à joues, à paupières, le rouge à lèvre, le mascara.

Au début, Wendy a honte et trouve qu'elle ressemble à une poupée peinturlurée. Enfin, elle prend l'habitude, et avec l'habitude la dextérité.

Elle se sent plus sûre d'elle, plus femme. Puis Romeo apparait et Wendy oublie le reste du monde.

Lucy sourit.

.

* * *

_Ce qu'il m'a donné comme fil à retordre celui-là ! Je voulais donner à Lucy un aspect de grande sœur qui comprend les sentiments et le premier amour parce qu'elle aussi elle est passée par là, mais je ne sais pas si j'y suis arrivée. En tout cas, demain, Layla et la lettre L pour un de mes drabbles favoris de cette série ! En attendant, review ?_


	12. L (Layla)

_Merci à **yami** et à **StingLu** pour leur review. Vous avez gagné toutes les deux, parce qu'à un détail près (deux mille ans ou une question de langue) vous avez deviné ! J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira !_

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**L** comme **L**umière ( Layla)

.

Un K qui était tombé, et te voilà nommée ma fille si aimée. Peut-être te serais-tu appelée Lucky sinon, et ça n'aurait pas été mal. Ça veut dire chance, c'est un bon présage.

Pourtant, ma trop petite, je préfère Lucy. T'avoir toi, c'est toute la chance dont nous avions besoin.

Oui, Lucy te va mieux.

Parce que tes cheveux brillent comme de l'or, parce que le pouvoir des étoiles est en toi, parce que ton sourire suffit à illuminer mes journées noires et ton rire éclate comme un millier de soleils.

Parce que, ma toute chérie, Lucy vient de lumière.

.

* * *

_Yep, j'en suis fière de celui-là ! Pas de drabble demain, et du coup, Minerva et la lettre M n'arriveront que lundi. En attendant, review ?_


	13. M (Minerva)

_J'avais fait une erreur dans le drabble en L. C'était un K et non un C qui était tombé bien sûr (j'étais fatiguée, ça se voit) Bref, un grand merci à **StingLu** (je sais que tu aimes Minerva, alors j'espère qu'il te plaira. Je crois d'ailleurs que j'ai un peu adouci son caractère mais bon...),** vampire942** (Perdu pour cette fois, essayez encore... ;) Bah du coup c'est d'autant plus flatteur que mes drabbles aient réussi à te plaire !) et **Lyra** (ce qui limite horriblement, ce sont les cent mots, en fait. J'avoue que je triche pour les lettres dures, comme K, Q ou X mais ce qui VRAIMENT est casse-pied c'est de m'en tenir à chaque fois à cent mots. D'ailleurs, et même s'il ne faut jamais dire jamais, une série de drabbles aussi longue, plus jamais...) pour leur review, j'espère que ce drabble vous plaira !_

_Spoiler sur l'arc des Grands Jeux Magiques._

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**M** comme **M**inable (Minerva)

.

Contrairement à Père, je n'ai jamais sous-estimé Fairy Tail, et encore moins après leurs démonstrations de force au cours des jeux magiques.

Je n'avais pas non plus oublié des noms comme Titania ou Salamander. Certes, sept ans étaient passés, mais que sont sept années pour des légendes ?

Mais cette fille… Cette fille, j'en aurais eu honte dans ma guilde. Je n'aime pas beaucoup les constellationnistes, qui ne font que tirer leur pouvoir de leurs clefs et sont impuissant sans elles.

Mais elle… C'était une plaisanterie, une caricature ! Une gamine blonde et insipide, sans pouvoir et sans intelligence. Une minable.

.

* * *

_Erf, oui je crois que je l'ai faite trop douce, Minerva... En tout cas, on est à mi-chemin ! Huhu, quelques personnages très importants n'ont pourtant pas encore fait leur apparition..._

_Demain d'ailleurs, un personnage plutôt inattendu, Romeo, et la lettre... après M, c'est... N ! Gagné. Romeo et la lettre N, donc. En attendant, review ?_


	14. N (Romeo)

_Waouh, un grand merci à : **Guest** (même si je suppose que ta review a foiré, effectivement, il y aura Laxus :)), **yami** (et non, pas nee-san, en même temps, je me base sur le manga !), **vampire942** (Loupé, donc, mais en même temps c'était impossible à trouver), **Lyra** (le voilà),** StingLu** (Ah chouette, comme tu l'aimes bien, moi pas, encore qu'elle soit classe tout récemment, je voulais la réussir), **L77ize** (pas de Lyon ou de Jelal, par contre Laxus yep ! Quant à Grey et bien, il aime bien Lucy, c'est clair, mais dans l'absolu, au début, je pense qu'il devait être un peu perplexe, et pas franchement enchanté puisque ça l'oblige à côtoyer Natsu et Erza !),** Nalu-Fairy-Tail** (en même temps je n'ai moi-même découvert Fairy Tail que cet été donc je ne suis par sur le fandom depuis très longtemps ! Et oui, effectivement, Levy, Happy et Natsu sont incontournables) et **Lanfear** (toujours pas :D En même temps, tu te doutes que je le garde soigneusement celui-là ;))_

_Spoiler jusqu'à la fin de l'arc Tenrō._

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**N** comme **N**eige (Romeo)

.

Il neige sur Magnolia, et je pense à Lucy.

Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, et j'étais plutôt jaloux d'elle, et de son amitié avec Natsu, Grey et Erza, que j'admirais tant.

Papa dit qu'il a perdu à cause de la neige et du froid, et je fais semblant de ne pas savoir que c'était parce qu'il était faible.

Elle aussi, elle avait l'air faible, et pourtant, elle me l'a ramené, avec Natsu, mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'il neige pour penser à Natsu.

Les flocons tombent, doux, légers.

Ça fait froid en dehors, et ça fait froid en dedans.

.

* * *

_Comme du coup, j'aime pas trop celui-là et que vous avez été adorables, hop, le O de Levy est juste derrière :)_


	15. O (Levy)

_Voici donc Levy et la lettre O ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise !_

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**O** comme **O**dyssée (Levy)

.

Il faut nous voir, côte à côte, penchées sur le papier, riant, et parfois quand les souvenirs sont trop durs, pleurant aussi.

Lucky comprend, mais vaguement. C'est la lecture qui l'intéresse, pas l'écriture. Elle a tout de même promis d'être notre première fanne, et en attendant Lucy et moi nous couchons sur le papier nos aventures et nos amours (imaginaires, hélas), nos peines et nos joies.

C'est médiocre, elle écrit bien mais pas moi, et pourtant, c'est notre bébé à nous.

Nos aventures, nos joies, nos peines… L'odyssée de Fairy Tail, bientôt en librairie. Ce qui compte, c'est d'y croire !

.

* * *

_J'avoue que pour moi, ce drabble est le plus IC de tous. J'aurai aimé avoir plus de mots mais u.u _

_J'ai décidé de vous dire qui fera les lettres suivantes : Bixrow aura la lettre P, Jude Heartfilia la lettre Q, Juvia la lettre R et la lettre S sera pour Laxus ! Voilà le programme jusqu'à samedi, que du beau monde ! Demain donc Bixrow et le P, pour ce qui a été un des drabbles à l'origine de ce recueil ! (les autres étant Grey, Flare et Zeref, même si finalement Zeref a été supprimé)_


	16. P (Bixrow)

_Merci à **NL** (Où est Natsu ? Aucune idée ! A priori, dans les locaux de Fairy Tail ou sous le crayon de Mashima Hiro. Chez moi en tout cas, c'est sûr que non, je l'aurai remarqué ! :p), à **yami **(pour les esprits, j'y avais pensé mais finalement non. Par contre je crois que je ferai un recueil juste pour eux), **Ai Megurine**, **StingLu** (pas mal le querelles ! Mais non, ce sera plus mignon que ça x)), **vampire942** (Ah pompom girl... Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais ça aurait pu, j'avoue !) et **Nalu-Fairy-Tail** (du sentiment ? Oui peut-être bien, même si à mon avis écrire un truc à deux, c'est toujours assez intime !) pour leur review ! J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira !_

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**P** comme **P**oupée

.

Une poupée. C'est un compliment chez moi, vous savez. Une jolie poupée.

Blonde, les yeux bruns, un sacré décolleté et la curieuse manie de se déguiser. Comme on habille et on déshabille une poupée.

Un peu comme Erza quoi. Sauf qu'Erza, il vaut mieux pas trop jouer avec.

Plutôt facile de jouer avec cette gamine-là par contre. Des griffes, mais tant que son chevalier servant reste à l'écart, pas grand-chose à craindre.

Son chevalier servant ? Loki, ou plutôt Leo. Ou encore Natsu. Ou peut-être même Erza. Une poupée je vous dis.

Mine de rien, c'est un sacré compliment chez moi.

.

* * *

_J'aime ce drabble :D Faut dire que j'adore la clique de Laxus, donc... Bref, demain, Jude et la lettre Q (oui ça invite au jeu de mots, surtout que c'est une face de pet, mais non !) En attendant, review ?_


	17. Q (Jude)

_Merci à **vampire942** (pas mal querelle, mais je voulais quelque chose qui soit très doux), **StingLu** (j'aime Bixrow, c'est un personnage vraiment bizarre, il me fait rire !), **yami** (yep, Mira a sa part du gâteau !), **Lanfear** (ah mais il y a un peu de NaLu, c'était fait exprès ;) Oui, pour Jude ça lui irait, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de ... une face de pet quoi) et** Frozen Ryuko** pour leur review ! J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira !_

_Spoiler jusqu'au chapitre 257 et l'épisode 128_

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**Q **comme **Q**uand (Jude Heartfilia)

.

Quand…

…j'ai su que ta mère était enceinte,

…tu es née, si petite, si blonde,

…j'ai décidé de devenir riche en croyant faire ton bonheur,

…ta mère est morte,

…tu es partie vers d'autres horizons pour vivre ta vie,

…j'ai voulu détruire Fairy Tail,

…je me suis ruiné et je t'ai harcelée,

…tu as malgré tout essayé de me sauver,

…j'ai appris que tu avais disparu en mer,

Quand, toutes les fois où j'aurais dû le dire, je n'ai pas su ou je n'ai pas pu, pardonne-moi ma fille et laisse-moi le faire maintenant, alors que je meurs : Je t'aime.

.

* * *

_J'avoue, j'ai triché. En même temps, l'étendue de leur relation à ces deux-là, ça aurait du être mille mots ! Demain donc Juvia, la lettre R et le mot auquel tout le monde pense... En attendant review ?_


	18. R (Juvia)

_Merci à **Lanfear** (gagné !), **Frozen** **Ryuko**, **Awaix**, **StingLu** (héhé, merci pour Bixrow ! Je ne cherche pas systématiquement à faire complique, non plus. Donc c'est bien Rivale, le mot. Quant au compte rond, du coup ça t'oblige à choisir CHAQUE mot, donc mieux vaut aller à l'essentiel...Tu as déjà essayé ?), **Taraimperatrice** (j'ai d'autres recueils en projet mais à moins de participer à des semaines thématiques, je ne crois pas que je referai de sitôt de "un jour, une fic" même en cent mots. Et gagné, pour Rivale !), **vampire942** (gagné, effectivement, mais il était quand même vachement facile !) et **yami** (Nope, pas la lettre V pour Mira mais l'idée y est.) pour leurs reviews. J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira ! _

_Spoiler post arc Tour du Paradis_

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**R **comme **R**ivale (Juvia)

.

Lucy n'est pas, et ne sera JAMAIS son amie. Des amis, Juvia en a eu pendant son enfance, qui lui souriaient et parlaient poliment à ses parents mais qui quand elle n'était pas là se moquaient d'elle, l'appelant la femme-pluie.

Oh, combien de larmes versées sur les amis de son enfance !

Lucy n'est pas comme ça. A part un penchant regrettable pour Grey-sama, elle ne lui fait jamais de peine, et si elle rit, ce n'est pas d'elle, c'est avec elle.

Les amis vous font mal et vous mentent. C'est pour ça que Lucy sera toujours sa plus chère rivale.

.

* * *

_Ou les problèmes de Juvia pour définir les bons mots ;) Je la trouve craquante moi. Demain, Luxus et la lettre S ! En attendant, review ?_


	19. S (Luxus)

_Merci à **StingLu** (c'est vrai que c'est dur d'écrire sur Juvia ! Et bon voyage outre-Manche ;))**rukiia**,**Taraimperatrice**, **Lanfear** (C'est une vraie fille, effectivement et il ne reste qu'à espérer que Grey s'en tende compte x)) et **yami** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira !**  
**_

_Normalement, j'aurai du le publier demain mais je ne pourrais pas ! Donc ce soir, Luxus !_

_Spoiler pour l'arc des Grands Jeux Magiques_

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**S **comme **S**urprenante (Luxus)

.

J'en pensais pas grand-chose, je savais à peine qu'elle existait. J'avais remarqué parce qu'elle était bien roulée, avec une sacrée paire de…

Bref.

N'empêche, le goût de Grand-Père…

BREF.

Elle était là, pâle et évanouie dans ce lit d'infirmerie, et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais venu la voir, j'avais plutôt suivi le mouvement (Luxus, le mouton qui s'ignorait) et soudain il y avait quelque chose dans mon cœur qui hurlait et réclamait vengeance.

Pour un compagnon.

Pour un membre de Fairy Tail.

Pour ma famille.

Surprenante Lucy, qui m'a fait comprendre en un instant toutes les leçons de Grand-Père.

.

* * *

_Parce que je continue à trouver hallucinant que Luxus ait bougé ses fesses électriques pour aller voir Lucy après sa confrontation avec Minerva. Lundi, Mira et la lettre T ! En attendant, review ?_


	20. T (Mirajane)

_Merci à **StingLu** (et encore bienvenue !), **Mustuki**, **rukiia**, **Taraimperatrice** (huhu, c'était un mot très mirajanesque), **Li77ie** (Oui, Luxus à l'infirmerie pour Lucy, WTF. Enfin, quand il flanque sa raclée à Ivan aussi, ça m'a surpris "Pour Lucy, pour Wendy, pour Grey" je ne savais même pas qu'il avait remarqué qu'ils existaient...), **Lanfear** (Oooh, mignon ! Non pas tendre, encore que ce soit un drabble tendre comme tout...) et **Awaix **pour leurs reviews. J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira !**  
**_

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**T **comme **T**aquiner (Mirajane)

.

Elle rougit et elle bafouille pour un rien. Elle est incroyablement naïve, gentille et adorable.

D'une manière douce et douloureuse, elle ressemble à Lisana. Pas forcément physiquement, mais dans cette joie expansive, cette manière de vivre en espérant et en rêvant.

Je l'ai un tout petit peu détestée quand elle est arrivée, tout comme j'ai détesté Natsu. Il l'a oubliée et il l'a remplacée, voilà ce que je me suis dit.

C'est faux. Lisana est Lisana, et Lucy est Lucy.

Naïve, gentille, forte aussi.

« Lucy, tu sais, je crois que Grey est amoureux de toi… »

Et si facile à taquiner.

.

* * *

_Hé hé, Mira, ce démon ! Demain, Charles (après moult réflexions, ce sera Charles, tant pis si c'est pas très féminin) et la lettre... U (quelle surprise, cet ordre alphabétique...) En attendant, review ?_


	21. U (Charles)

_Merci à** rukiia**, **vampire942** (j'avoue j'ai hésité, pour unique), **StingLu** et **Lyra** (hé hé, effectivement, c'est bientôt la fin !)pour leur review. J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira !**  
**_

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**U** comme **U**nion (Charles)

.

J'ai vécu longtemps en me méfiant de tout et de tout le monde, pour mieux protéger Wendy.

Du moins, je le croyais.

J'ai compris quelque chose avec Fairy Tail. Il y a certains liens qui ne vous blessent pas. Il y a certains liens qui vous sauvent et vous protègent.

Je les vois, toutes les deux, ma Wendy et Lucy, et elles rient aux éclats en parlant de garçons et de maquillage.

Elle grandit.

Si un jour, je ne pouvais plus l'aider, ces humains seraient là pour la rattraper avant sa chute.

Ce sont ses amis.

Et peut-être les miens.

.

* * *

_Je n'aime pas trop ce drabble qui m'a donné du fil à retordre ! En tout cas demain, la lettre V et Michelle, un personnage de l'animé. En attendant, review ?_


	22. V (Michelle)

_Merci à **yami** (Hey, on a tous une vie, et pas toujours le temps de traînasser sur Internet ! Quant à mes autres textes, ce sera un plaisir d'avoir ton avis, comme toujours. Et oui, la 21ème lettre...), **rukiia** et **StingLu **pour leur review. J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira !**  
**_

_Spoiler pour l'arc du clef de la ciel étoilé, présent uniquement dans l'animé !_

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**V** comme **V**écu (Michelle)

.

C'est une poupée de chiffon sur une étagère.

Elle pourrait vous raconter bien des histoires sur Lucy, la fille qui vit dans cette chambre.

Elle pourrait vous dire que c'est la plus fantastique sœur du monde, forte et courageuse, et douce aussi, qui l'a consolée et protégée, qui a cru en elle quand elle-même n'y croyait pas.

Elle pourrait vous dire qu'elle l'admire autant qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle regrette de l'avoir trompée mais qu'elle est heureuse d'avoir pu la rencontrer, d'avoir partagé avec elle ses rires et ses larmes.

Elle pourrait, mais ce n'est qu'une poupée de chiffon sur une étagère.

.

* * *

_Parce que même si j'ai pleuré d'ennui en regardant l'arc de la clef du ciel étoilé (quel titre, mon dieu, on dirait un des miens !), le personnage de Michelle/Imitatia m'a paru vraiment adorable. Demain une lettre compliquée, le W et un personnage fabuleux, Cana ! En attendant review ?_


	23. W (Cana)

_Merci à **Awaix**,__ **Guest** (même si je me demande si tu as lu cette histoire, Rogue étant déjà passé), **StingLu**,**yami** (gagné !), **rukiia** et **RedChi-San** pour leur review. J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira !_

_Spoiler pour l'arc de l'île Tenrō_

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**W** comme **W**hisky (Cana)

.

J'étais juste fatiguée. De tout, même de boire.

J'avais besoin d'une épaule consolante et comme Macau a un gosse « c'est impossible entre nous, en plus je suis assez vieux pour être ton père… » Justement, mon père…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisi Lucy.

Peut-être pour ses yeux, bruns, aussi chaleureux qu'un whisky de dix ans d'âge.

Elle m'a écoutée, elle a pleuré avec moi, et elle a promis de m'aider. Des choses que le whisky ne fait pas, même quand on est très bourré.

Et ce que le whisky ne fait pas non plus, elle a tenu sa promesse.

.

* * *

_Aaah Cana... Un personnage tellement génial ! Demain, le Roi des Esprits et la lettre X (mais ne cherchez pas, c'est introuvable parce que j'ai triché)... En attendant review ?_


	24. X (Le Roi des Esprits)

_Merci à **vampise942** (je te crois d'autant plus que tu as réussi à deviner le "mot" d'aujourd'hui ! Moi je pense que j'aime la fin d'Imitatia, cruelle mais logique. Cela dit à la place de Lucy, je ne pourrais pas avoir son format "poupée" tous les jours sous les yeux), **rukiia**, **yami** (c'est que Cana est géniale !), **StingLu** (Hum, pas mal ! Comme le premier roi a autorisé à entrer les humains, par exemple...) et **RedChi-San**__ pour leurs reviews. J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira !_

_Léger spoiler pour l'arc des Grands Jeux_

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**X** comme **X**II (Le Roi des Esprits)

.

Il y a douze clefs d'or. Jamais un mage n'a réussi à les réunir toutes, et pourtant nombreux sont ceux qui ont essayé.

Lucy est différente. Elle n'essaie pas. Les clefs lui reviennent, naturellement, et elle ne voit pas les esprits comme des armes ou des objets de collection, mais comme des amis.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle a pu mettre la main sur les deux clefs qui lui manquaient, elle a refusée, pour le bien d'une fille d'une autre guilde.

Pourtant, elles lui reviendront toutes. Elle seule est digne de les porter, et alors, ce sera à mon tour de la servir.

.

* * *

_Et oui que se passera-t-il quand Lucy aura enfin toutes les clefs ? Petit délire pour résumer ce que pensent les Esprits de Lucy ! Demain, l'avant-dernier drabble et donc celui que vous attendiez tous avec la lettre Y... Happy ! (Ne dites pas non, ça lui ferait de la peine ;))_


	25. Y (Happy)

_Merci **rukiia**, **StingLu**, **RedChi-San**, **Lanfear** (He's comiiiing) et **Lyra** (Mais les tricheurs sont ingénieux ;) T__u as laissé la CENTIÈME review ! Tu gagnes donc, si tu veux, 'videmment, une ficlet sur le couple et/ou le thème de ton choix !) __pour leur review. J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira !_

_Oups ! J'aurais dû publier samedi. _

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**Y **comme** Y**oyo (Happy)

.

Lucy est bizarre, et ça, je l'ai toujours dit !

Elle ressemble à un yoyo fou, un coup elle crie, l'autre elle rit, ensuite elle pleure, après elle crie encore et c'est reparti pour un tour.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est parce que c'est _une fille_. Les humaines sont toutes folles, selon Natsu, et c'est vrai qu'Erza, elle hurle, puis elle frappe et finalement elle est gentille. Mira, c'est pareil. Tu la provoques, elle t'explose, après elle te soigne en souriant.

Lucy est juste plus « yoyo » que les autres filles.

C'est un secret, mais c'est quand même elle ma préférée.

.

* * *

_Happy est mignon même si parfois je rêve de l'assommer avec une poêle. Demain, la lettre Z et... (Peste, qui donc ? Comment, ça commence par Nat et ça finit par Su ? Bon, je devine.) pour le dernier drabble de cette série ! En attendant, review ?_


	26. Z (Natsu)

_Merci **rukiia**, **iikuta**, **StingLu** et **RedChi-San** __pour leur review ! J'espère que ce dernier drabble vous plaira !_

* * *

.

**Lucy de A à Z**

.

.

**Z **comme **Z**énith (Natsu)**  
**

.

« Bof, Lucy, j'ai rien à dire dessus. Si vous la connaissez pas, tant pis pour vous. Si vous la connaissez, tant pis pour vous aussi, parce que putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante parfois. »

« J'en sais rien moi, à quoi elle ressemble ! A une fille… »

« Ses cheveux ? Blonds. »

« J'ai pas dit comme le soleil, j'ai dit blonds. En plus le soleil, mais n'importe quoi. Vous me prenez pour Loki ou quoi ? »

« D'abord, Lucy fait pas d'ombre. »

« Bah c'est vrai, le soleil, il fait de l'ombre. Pas elle. Jamais. »

« D'accord alors, ouais, comme le soleil à midi. Le soleil à son zénith. »

.

* * *

_Et voici le dernier drabble de cette série ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je vous remercie encore pour toutes ces gentilles reviews._

_Au plaisir de se recroiser bientôt à un détour d'FFnet !_


End file.
